


Wondering

by write4change



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Death, M/M, Reading, for, idk what i am doing, jercy - Freeform, pls help, thank you, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3667431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write4change/pseuds/write4change
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace is in a coma.  Percy Jackson has waited 4 years for Jason to wake up, so they could finally be together. Jason does wake up, but not the way Percy wanted him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!

"Jason," I whined, "Don't give up on me." Jason did nothing, but lie there with his eyes closed. I grabbed his hand, 

"Jason, do you remember the time? When we fell in love, do you remember?" 

Jason's heart monitor picked up slightly.

 

"Jason, remember what we're going to do? In New Rome? If you die," I choked up, "If you die, then we're never going to go to college. I couldn't annoy you with my blue food anymore, and you wouldn't be able to," I lean down to his ear and blush, "make love to me anymore." 

 

Jason's heart monitor picked up more.

 

"Jason, what about our children? If you die, then we won't be able to have blue-eye and black-hair children. If you die we can't have any of these things." 

 

Jason's monitor slowed down.

 

I pick up his wrists and arms and observed the cuts on them, a big gash on his left. I remember that, when I came home from work. Jason looking at me and crying sorry, sorry. He left no note. Nothing, but a bleeding gash on his arm and tears leaking out of his eyes. Him smiling like he was happy to die. Am I not enough for him? I'm sorry Jason. I wish I could read your thoughts, so I could know what's going in that beautiful mind of yours.

"Jason," I start, "I'm sorry," crying, "I'm sorry for everything. If I pressured you in any way. If you don't love me, or if you think I don't love you. Because I do. And it's painful to see how much I love you."

"You know nothing about love." a voice on the bed said. 

"What?" wiping my eyes I sit up straight.

"Percy Jackson," Jason speaks venomously "you know nothing about love."

"But, I lo-" 

"No you don't. You don't know the first thing about love. Love destroys you from the inside out." Jason says, his eyes turning gold

"Fine. If I don't know love, then what do you know? Love is indescribable." 

"I'm giving up."

"What?"

"I'm going to die for you." Jason says calmly.

"What do you mean you're going to die for me?" I question, scrunching my eyes.

"Jackson-" that's not good, we never go on a last name basis, "I'm going to die for you. To see if you really care for me."

No. No. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. 

"Jason Grace, you will not die for me, OK? I will always care for and about you." I say fiercely.

"OK." that's all Jason says, his golden eyes watering. "I love you Jackson-"

"I love you too, Grace-"

"But I can't continue, off a lie, like this anymore."

 

Jason's heart monitor slows down to the point where he is flirting with Death.

 

Medics rush in and grab me out of the door, everything is going in slow motion. Jason dying, one of the guys using a cardiac arrest thing, yelling clear. One of the nurses holds my hand and whispers soothing words. One of the medics shouting "God damnit." 

But the only thing that I am wondering is. 

What did Jason mean by living a lie? 

"He's dead."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end! Thanks for reading.


End file.
